doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
BIA01.4
With his free hand he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small notebook, and flipped over a few pages with his thumb. He sighed as he strained his eyes to read. Unsatisfied he closed the book, shoved it into his mouth, and repeating what he did before, reached in his jacket and put on a pair of small steel rimmed reading glasses. He openned the book again. "Right," he read out loud, "Caution, attack... yadda, yadda, yadda... Four. Approach wrecked craft and determain anything of value. Five, take off your glasses you twit, that's not the look of a intergalactic space hero." And as he approached the craft, taking off his glasses, he found evidence of what he suspected. "Bloody Hell," sighed Jason Kane, "Bernice — I'm-so-god-damn-smarter-than-you — Summerfield.' Jason walked back to Serenity shaking his head. Bernice found what she was looking for: the closest thing to a bottle of red wine - at least it was fermented something - as long it had the sweet taste of alcohol she was happy. She and Emile were walking through Changetown trying to gain a better perspective on their predicament. "So we're trapped here," Emile said glumly. "Don't be such as pessimest, that's the job of the alcohol-enhanced," replied Benny. "I'm so happy we're trapped here!" "Watch it." Benny smiled. "How we're going to get out of this before hell crawls over the earth and all that?" Emile seemed more concerned than before. Benny was about to say something when two of the changed walked by, one looking like a turtle reminding her of a Chelonian, and another with green skin and a frill-neck. Benny waited until they left. "We have to do something before Slaynight." Benny looked around cautiously. "We need to get out of here, so we'll split up and work out the most discreet way of getting out." "We can't go to Serenity." "No I already thought of that. We'll have to risk travelling out across the desert planes in the hope of finding another city. Perhaps we might find some kind of communications device or transport." Benny began unscrewing the lid of the skin that kept the wine she found. After pouring the contents onto the ground she handed the container to Emile. "And make sure you find some water. I'll meet you back in our room in half an hour." Jason went through a small door hidden behind some bushes of the filter-forest. He had done this every day since he arrived on Serenity. It was the only way he could do so unseen and still be sheltered from the roaming animals that plagued the forest. As soon he secured the door, he turned around and saw a group of 6 unChanged individuals were waiting and staring at him. "Sorry guys, I'm late getting back. But the wait is over. It was her, the only problem with your plan is that she disappeared before I reached her." A woman with long braids spoke, "Our sources in the prison report no one fitting Mrs Kane's description in the prisons." Jason nodded, "Which is, Waim," Jason looked at the woman, "as I said before. The Changed would have found her first. Sayan we need plan B." A man (Sayan) in his late forties stepped forward, "Very well Jason. You and Navari make your way to Changetown. The rest of us will make our way to city to the north." Jason replied, "We'll have to hurry before Orn begins his witch hunt." Everyone in the group began making preperations, Navari, a woman in her late teens approached Jason. She put a hand on his shoulder and spoke "It's going to be a long night." Emile paced quickly and carefully through the caverns, only excercisng more caution when walking past the Changed. He had noticed the Benny had no problem interacting with them, but he felt a great deal of unease when he saw one. It reminded him of the Utrasi, and he knew exactly where that got him. In fact, he thought for a second, perhaps the Utransi deliberately crashed the Athens. God now he was becoming hysterical and paranoid. Emile's concentration broke when he heard a loud group of unchanged nearby. A Caterpiller-like person was speaking. 'Anyone who disagrees can leave now.' The crowd had fallen silent, and three of the Changed including Ariadne moved out and disappeared down another corridor. The Caterpillar continued raising the anger of the mob. "We have to strike before the Slay gets us. We know we won't last long but we have to make who we have become worth while. We have to enslave the unChanged as use them to farm our own race to ensure our Survival." The mob cried out in support. Emile began walking back the way he came; who was it that said that paranoia was a heightened state of reality? "So Jason, tell me another one of your space adventures," Navari walked closeby Jason as he walked through the forest in his stride, "like the one where everyone dies including the sheep." "We don't have the time." "Oh," Navari was disappointed. "Once we get this Benny, what are we going to do? How can she help?" "Benny's a pro and one OK archeaologist. If anyone can find the artifact she's the one... as she'll keep reminding you about that." "It sounds like you two don't get on?" Navari suggested. "We're two peas in a rotting pod." Navari looked at him curiously. "Never mind," Jason smiled, and they continued through the forest. Benny was hastely gathering their things. She'd found a way out but couldn't get any water. She was hoping 'Mile had more luck there. The door began to open. 'I hope you're ready to leave,' Benny asked before turning around before seeing Ariadne standing at the door way. "Ah," Benny shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "why do I feel like the person at the party who is always singled out for their lack of humility and bad taste in frocks?" "Come on Benny we have to leave quickly." Ariadne's wings began to flutter nervously. "What about Emile?" "We already have him, we have to hurry. Not unless you want to spend your short life as a slug." "There's nothing in my wardrobe that would go with that look. I'm right behind you." Nearby Bernice Summerfield heard the sounds of an angry mob. }}